1. Field
The present invention generally relates to surgical devices and procedures, particularly devices and methods used for facilitating surgery through a body opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, surgical devices, equipment, implants, or any other material passed through a body opening such as an ear, nose, mouth, throat, vagina, or rectum have a potential to carry undesirable contaminants such as biological organisms within a patient's body. These undesirable organisms may be pathogenic bacteria, viral particles, fungi, and the like, which can be carried during the course of a surgical procedure. These contaminants, if carried within the patient's body, may create severe complications. Therefore, surgeries require proper sterilization of a surgical field or a surgical site to ensure safety from these contaminants.
Various techniques have been developed for sterilization of the surgical field during a surgical procedure through the body opening. Existing sterilization techniques and devices involve use of disinfectants and sterile gloves. The disinfectants may kill most of the germs, bacteria, and similar organisms. The sterile gloves are used to reduce the contact of bare hands (that may carry harmful organisms) with the devices, equipment, implants, or any other material being used during the surgical procedure. The disinfectants and the sterile gloves may be used individually as well as together. However, it has been found that even after using the disinfectants and the gloves, the surgical devices, equipment, implants, or any other material passed within the body opening during the surgical procedure may contain these undesirable contaminants or organisms.
In accordance with the foregoing, there is a need for a device and a method for facilitating sterilization of the entire surgical field or site during the surgical procedure performed through the body opening.